


New Desires

by abeautifullie3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Dirty Talk, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, massage porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers a fascination for Dean's ass while taking care of him after a hunt.<br/>It's Dirty-Bad-Wrong Massage!Porn, people!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Desires

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Underage (no ages stated, imagine what you're comfortable with...Muse insists that Dean is 17 though, so do the math if you so choose), Hurt!Dean, AssPlay, Fingering, Mild Dirty Talk.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : The story and massage oil, are mine. The boys, and all things canon, not mine. *pouts*
> 
> **Additional Notes** : Written for this prompt on the spnkink_meme:::
> 
> _"Dean gets home from a rough hunting while John takes off immediately and he's sore and tired. 16-17 year-old Sam offers to help him relax (they only started kissing and making out very very recently). He undresses Dean, gets him on a bed and using lotion he massages his back. Dean gets off on it, spreading his legs as he humps the mattress and comes, Sam encouraging him. Sam continues with the massage until he reaches Dean's ass and he fixates, rubbing the cheeks, parting them, staring at Dean's hole until he starts playing with it. Actual penetration is not necessary, but I'd love it if Dean held himself open for Sam to stare, play and rub his cock against his hole."_
> 
> It was already filled, but when I saw it Muse still demanded to be allowed to play with it, and fondle it, and bad touch the hell out of it. What's a girl to do, right?
> 
> **Originally Posted Here** ::: http://abeautifullie3.livejournal.com/52169.html

 

x~X~x  **New Desires**   x~X~x

 

 

         At the rumble of the familiar engine, Sam tossed his laptop aside and jumped off the bed to open the door. Face instantly morphing into a dismayed bitchface, he caught his hunched over brother around the waist.  
         "Seriously? He couldn't even take the time to get you inside? Make sure you're alright?"

         "Leave it, Sam." Dean coughed, trying to hold his own and not lean into his little brother's body to help him inside. "Not that bad."

         "Not that-" Sam snorted. "When are you going to stop defending that asshole?"

         "Never. He's our dad."

         Sam considered a heated retort, but let it go in favor of getting his injured brother inside.  
         Settling Dean on the bed, Sam carefully began to remove his jacket so he could assess the damage. "Don't see any blood so far, except that gash on your cheek. What hurts?"

         "Fuck, what doesn’t?" Dean hissed as Sam got his shirt off. "Thing was flingin' me into every hard surface it could find."

         "Think anything's broken?"

         "Nah. Just really bruised. And my back, gonna need you to pop a few spots."

         Sam knelt down between his brother's legs, unlacing Dean's boots and tugging them off. Looking up through a curtain of shaggy bangs, he tentatively lifted a hand to Dean's face. This thing between them wasn't new, had always been running underneath the surface of their close bond, but it had only been a couple of weeks since they'd both begun to acknowledge it and act on it. "Sure you don't need a hosp-"

         "No!" Dean snapped. Seeing the way Sam flinched he immediately grabbed the hand that was pulling away, drawing it back to press a quick kiss to Sam's palm.

         "Okay." Sam nodded, a small tingle going through his body at the touch of Dean's lips against his skin. "Gonna grab you a couple pain pills."  
         Sam stood and fetched the pain killers, bringing them back with a bottle of water. Handing them to Dean, he waited for him to take them before helping him out of his jeans.

         "Gee, Sammy. Dosing me and stripping me, I might think you're trying to take advantage of me here."

         "I'm not...I wouldn't...I..." Sam stammered on as his face turned crimson. Finally catching the mirth in Dean's eyes, he glared at his big brother. "You're such an asshole. And for the record, I'm not the pervert always thinking about sex."

         "Nope, just the perv humping my leg in your sleep nearly every morning." Dean cracked a grin at the indignant squawk that came from Sam.

         "I don't...I never...I... Oh just shut up and roll over."

         "Love it when you get all controlling, baby brother." Shifting onto his stomach across the motel bed, Dean lost the smile on his face as he strained and groaned under the movement.

         "Serves you right for being a dick," Sam mumbled, only a hint of malice in his words.

         "Aww, come on now, don't be like tha-" Dean's body tensed up as he settled onto his belly. "Sonofabitch."

         "Easy, Dean," Sam soothed, letting his hackles lower and talking gently. "Meds should kick in soon. I'm gonna grab a couple of towels and the massage oil."

         "Massage oil?" Dean mumbled into the lumpy mattress.

         Even with his face hidden, Sam knew Dean's eyebrows were raised high. "Yes, Dean. You know, that bottle in the bottom of your duffel you think no one knows about."

         " 's for-"

         "Uh huh. Save it." Sam quickly retrieved the items, then crawled onto the bed kneeling next to Dean. "Umm, gonna be at the best angle if I can sit on your butt, but don't want to hurt you."

         "Just go easy. Let ya know if it's too much."

         Sam reached out and stroked the hair on the back of Dean's head, relishing the way his big brother leaned into the touch. They'd always been affectionate with each other, at least until the couple of strained years between them when they'd silently been terrified of the new feelings it stirred. Now, having faced their true feelings, they were slowly easing back into the give and take of loving touches and caresses - the both of them nearly starved for it.  
         Carefully straddling the swell of Dean's ass, Sam began to slowly lower his weight. "Good?"

         "So far."

         Listening intently for any sounds of discomfort or pain, Sam eased himself down until he was fully seated. "You alright?"

         "Little tender, but I'll manage. Long as you don't go tryin' to ride me...least until the pain pills kick in." Dean snickered, then groaned at the motion it caused.

         "You're twisted."

         "Says the kid who was sucking on my tongue like a pacifier night before last. Also pretty sure that was you bucking up into my fist and yelling, 'more' until you came."

         Sam huffed, but really didn't have an adequate response. It was true. They'd been making-out for hours, finally caving to the first time they'd given each other hand jobs. Sam had cum so hard he'd nearly blacked out, Dean's tight fist wrapped around his cock, and point of Dean's tongue delving into his ear.  
         Remaining silent, Sam opened the massage oil and squirted a good amount into the cup of his other hand. Setting the bottle down, he closed his hands together and rubbed them above Dean's back, warming the oil slightly and letting it dribble down over he brother's bare skin. With only a tiny shift of the body beneath him, Sam gently placed the palms of his hands against Dean's shoulders and began to work.  
         The first pass was easy. Coating tanned and freckled skin in the glistening oil, a barely-there pressure from shoulders to hips in attempt to relax and sooth as the pain meds worked into Dean's system.  
         "How you feelin'?" Sam asked, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the back of Dean's neck.

         "Mmm. 's nice, 'ammy," Dean mumbled against the cheap motel bedspread.

         Sam smiled. "Gonna try to work the knots out, alright? Probably gonna hurt a little. Tell me if it's too much." Catching the brief nod of Dean's head, Sam started in.  
         With the exception of some moderate groans and grumbles, Sam managed to make it all the way to below Dean's shoulder blades before his big brother cried out.

         "Motherfucker!"

         "Sorry, sorry, shit." Sam had a split second to know it was coming. He'd just barely been able to feel the huge knot, and the way the vertebra was out. Sam stroked his fingertips up and down Dean's sides, and spoke softly to warn him, "You know it's out, Dean. Gonna hurt. Need you to take a deep breath and blow out when I tell you to, alright?"

         "Yeah. Yeah, just do it, Sammy." Dean buried his face into the mattress, fisting up the bedspread in his hands.

         "Okay, here we go." Sam arranged his hands just so over Dean's back. "Deep breath in...and blow." Sam gave the angled push, his stomach flipping at the loud, _CRACK_ and Dean's cry.

         Dean released a loud sob, then quieted as he trembled against the bed.

         "Shh, I know, De. Just hold on while I work the knot out, should start to feel better in a minute." Sam quickly squirted more massage oil over the area, then let his fingertips knead into the tender flesh and coiled muscles.

         Slowly but surely, Dean's hurt little whimpers began to give way to muffled moans. With the knot being released by Sam's strong and nimble fingers, Dean's tension faded. The movement was slow at first, Dean arching up into his brother's touch, then rocking back down with a barely discernible grind of his hips.

         Sam wasn't sure at first, if the movement was simply from his own motions against Dean's back, but as it increased he was sure his body was being lifted by the gentle buck of Dean's ass. He knew what it seemed like his brother was doing, but Sam found himself uncertain. "Dean?"

         "Mmm, yeah. Feels good, Sammy. Really fuckin' good."

         Sam snorted. "I'm gonna take it the pain pills have fully kicked in."

         Dean gave a shrug. "Guess. Just..."

         "What, Dean?" Sam coaxed when Dean went silent.

         "Your hands on me. Been driving me crazy for years. Always had to fight it, ya know?"

         Man did he know. Sam had fought his own traitorous cock on several occasions under the heat of his big brother's aiding and comforting touch. "Yeah, I know."

         Dean arched up again, this time nothing hindered in the wanton way he moved into the pressure of Sam's slick palms...or rolled back down seeking the friction of the mattress against his cock.

         Leaning forward, Sam pressed his lips to Dean's ear. "Are you hard?"

         Groaning in lieu of a reply, Dean splayed his arms out above his head on the bed, fingers clawing into the pillows as he thrust down hard with his hips.

         "Fuck, De. Gonna get you off, just like this, aren't I?"

         "Yeah, Sammy. Please! Need it!"

         Sam wasn't quite sure what to do. Always approaching everything by thinking it through, sex wasn't really like that. It was more drive and instinct, and with it being so new (besides fumbling around with Katie Miller in her parent's basement, Dean was the only person Sam had ever been with) Sam had definitely left it to Dean to guide him. But suddenly, Dean was at his mercy. Injured and drugged, and pleading for Sam get him off. Staring at the expanse of Dean's bared skin, Sam inhaled deeply, then bent over and licked. The first a hesitant swipe at the base of Dean's neck. The next along his right shoulder where he came to a stop and lightly nipped at the freckled flesh.

         "Fuuuck." Dean hissed as Sam grazed his teeth down over Dean's bicep.

         "Like that, De?"

         "More."

         Sam chuckled, savoring the desperate sound of his brother's voice. Further letting go of his need to think, then act, Sam went on pure instinct and reached a hand under Dean's chest to feel for a pebbled nipple. Giving it a light pinch, Sam couldn't help but grind his own hips down into Dean's ass when his brother released a throaty cry.

         "Sam, Sammy! So close...almost..."

         Rolling the taught nub between his forefinger and thumb, Sam shifted to lick a long stripe down Dean's back. His tongue glided over each knob of Dean's spine, not stopping until it sunk between the cleft of Dean's ass cheeks.

         "Nnngghh!" Dean's ass bucked up high into the air, hips slamming back down with a quick series of erratic thrust before finally stilling.

         Smirking to himself, Sam nuzzled along the dip of Dean's back, nose pushing down his brother's boxers to tickle at the top of Dean's ass. "Hmm, maybe I can work out that last knot now."

         Dean nodded his head, mumbling something nonsensical against the bedspread.

         Ignoring his own hard-on that was beginning to rise and demand attention, Sam gently placed his palms over the slightly misaligned spot he'd noticed while licking his way down Dean's spine. He didn't think it was as bad as the other, but gave a warning none the less, "Last one, De. Deep breath...and out."

         Dean grunted with the small _POP_ , then gave a little contented sigh.

         Shifting back off of Dean's ass, Sam settled on his knees between splayed legs. Giving his brother's boxers a tug, he only intended to pull them down enough to easily work the small of his back. Seeing the tight curve of ass displayed, the perfect creamy skin - also lightly freckled - Sam's cock gave a happy twitch and without hesitation Sam yanked them all the way down.

         Grumbling a little as Sam manhandled him to strip off his boxers, Dean lifted his head to look back questioningly at his little brother. "Sammy?"

         Sam shrugged. "Easier with them out of the way." Ignoring the puzzled look on Dean's face, and his own internal buzz of, _what the fuck are you doing?_ , Sam grabbed the massage oil once again and upturned the bottle to let it trickle out over Dean's lower back.

         Dean continued to watch over his shoulder until Sam's fingers began kneading into flesh. With a low, drawn out moan, Dean dropped his head back onto the bed.

         Trying to focus on working out the last small knot, Sam's gaze kept drifting to the perfect mounds that were Dean's ass cheeks. His fingers circling wider, thumbs swiping lower, Sam's mind was screaming, _No-No-No!_ , while his cock led every other part of him in a battle cry of, _WantNeedTake_. Feeling the last tense spot in Dean's back give way, Sam couldn't stop himself from gliding his hands down to palm the swell of his brother's ass. Another rush of blood leaving his brain for lower regions, Sam reached out and gingerly trailed a finger down the crease of Dean's ass.

         Dean's immediate reflex was to push his upper body off the bed, head spinning around to stare at Sam with owl wide eyes. "Sa...Sammy?"

         Sam could feel the rush of heat as he flushed from chest to temple under the hard, questioning gaze of his brother. Glancing up from under his bangs, Sam's voice came out weak and shaky, "Has anyone ever..."

         "No!" Dean squeaked, eyes going impossibly wider.

         Nodding, Sam quickly pressed further, "Have you... I mean, yourself?"

         Dean blushed, but gave his head a rough shake. After nearly a minute ticked by, neither of them sure what to do or say, Dean finally spoke, "Do you want-"

         "Can I?" Sam knew he sounded far too eager, but every part of him was suddenly on edge with the need to explore this intimate part of his brother.

         Eyes turning down, then back up to peer into Sam's expectant gaze, Dean sucked his lower lip into his mouth. Ever so slowly, he gave his little brother a nod of his head.

         Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his engorged cock twitching with anticipation at what exactly Sam wasn't sure. He was way out of his league, and it didn't seem to be explored territory for his big brother either. With Dean's eyes still locked on him, and a heavy weight of anticipation between them, Sam ducked down and placed a kiss at the very top of Dean's crack. Palming the taught flesh, he then moved to pepper each cheek with light presses of his lips.

         Eyes still trained on his little brother's every move, Dean's whole body shivered as Sam once again fingered the crack of his ass - up and down, pushing deeper with every pass. Biting into his lip did nothing to hold back the hitched little moan as Sam's thumbs hooked between the crease, oh so tentatively spreading his cheeks.

         If Sam was asked to explain the draw, the sudden fascination - and quickly increasing adoration - of Dean's ass, he'd be at a loss. His own brain was short circuiting with words like, _Dirty-Wrong-Sick-Bad_ , mingling and colliding with, _Beautiful-Perfect-Hot-Want_. Gently spreading the warm globes apart, Sam felt dizzy as his brother's furled hole was revealed to him. Overcome with the new and unfamiliar desire, Sam's mouth opened, words tumbling out unbidden, "Fuck, Dean. So damn gorgeous. Can't believe you're letting me do this...or that I even want to. But fuck I want to. Gonna let me touch it, De? Run my fingers all around your tight hole?"

         "Fuckin' hell, Sammy!" Dean groaned loudly, bucking his hips back encouragingly against Sam's prying touch.

         Not taking a moment to think beyond Dean apparently being on board, Sam adjusted his hands, holding Dean spread as far as possible with one - and reaching out with the other to gingerly stroke a fingertip over Dean's pucker with the other. The skin was silky smooth, despite the ridges and ripples, and when he paused to rub gently at the center Sam could feel the intense heat radiating from the spot that led deep inside his brother.

         Body shuddering from head to toe, Dean opened his mouth on a gasp. "Sammy, please."

         "What, Dean? Tell me what you want?"

         "I...I... Damn it, don't even know," Dean huffed, following his exasperation up with a trembling whimper as Sam began to rub an easy circle around his entrance.

         Sam had never known Dean to not know what he wanted. His big brother, so damn cocky and self-assured it made Sam ache to have even a fraction of his charisma and confidence. Yet suddenly, Sam was the one left taking the lead. It was a bit of a power trip and only seemed to spur on his desire. "Reach back. Want you to hold yourself open for me. Can you do that, Dean?"

         "Ye...yeah." Dean's shaking hands came back and around, fingers digging into his own flesh as he pulled himself wide open.

         Sam's breath caught at the sight, gripping himself firm around the base of his cock to keep from shooting off. There were no words to describe how hot it was seeing his brother in such a way. "That's it, De. Yeah, just like that."

         "Wha...what are you...you gonna do?" Dean's voice trembled, failing to hide his nervousness.

         Petting the inside of Dean's ass cheeks, the skin covered in light downy hairs, Sam reached once more for the massage oil. "Shh, relax. Think you'll like this. But tell me if you don't and I'll stop. Alright?"

         Dean wordlessly nodded his head.

         "Might be a little cold." Sam held the opening of the bottle at the top of Dean's crack and squeezed. Eyes held fixed on the liquid as it trailed down and over Dean's pucker, Sam couldn't contain a low groan as his brother's hole twitched and winked at the cool touch of oil. It was almost as if Dean's ass wanted to suck it in, and Sam was all for helping. Aiming the bottle right over Dean's opening with one hand, Sam swirled a finger around the crinkled skin with the other.

         Unable to keep still against the tease of Sam's oil coated finger, Dean bucked into the caress, instantly crying out as his little brother's finger slipped inside him, "Nnngghh!"

         "Holy fuck, Dean!" Sam knew he should probably pull the finger out. At the very least ask Dean if he was alright. Yet his dick suddenly seemed to be linked to his finger, and was having none of that. Instead, Sam found himself sinking the digit in a little further, all of his senses narrowed down to the intense feel of Dean's silky heat around that finger.

         "Sam, Sammy! Oh fuck!"

         "Sh...should I... Do...do you..." Sam was trying, he really was. But... "Ah hell, Dean. You have no idea how fucking hot this is. Your ass just swallowing my finger."

         Dean's panting breath echoed through the room, his body quivering and a fine sheen of sweat breaking out over his skin. "Sa...Sammy."

         The broken sound of his big brother's voice rocked Sam to the core. "Shh, shh. Fuck, De, 'm sorry. Hold on, let me ease out." Sam pulled back a little, Dean's ass a near vice around the digit.

         "Nnn...no!" Dean shook his head violently as his hands tried to pull himself impossibly wider. "Don...don't stop."

         "Wait? It feels good?" Sam shook his own head in confusion. He was sure the sound in Dean's voice had been one of pain. "I'm not hurting you?"

         "Feel...feels...weird. Burned. But...I... Just keep goin'."

         Sam stared at where the tip of his finger was still buried inside his brother's ass. He wanted to keep going, wanted to sink into Dean as far as he could get. "Dean, are you-"

         "Yeah, Sammy. Just...just go slow. 'k?"

         Gulping audibly, Sam nodded his head emphatically. "I...alright. Yeah. Nice and easy, Dean," with the words falling over his lips, Sam slowly swirled his finger inside Dean's ass, and let it ease in to the second knuckle.

         Dean's body tensed against the further intrusion, Dean letting out a soft whimper. When he took a breath and relaxed again, Sam's finger made the final slide to bottom out, webbing of those long, nimble fingers pressed firm against furled skin. Body shaking, Dean released a guttural moan into the bedspread.

         A single digit fully sheathed inside his brother's private depths, Sam was awe struck. Astounded that Dean would let him do this, and on fire with how damn good it felt. Biting into his lower lip, Sam gently twirled his finger and drew out to the second knuckle, then gently pushed back in. Repeating the motion, once-twice-three times, it hit Sam like a freight train that he was finger fucking his big brother's ass.

         Keening nearly inaudibly against the bed, Dean threw his head back - hips arching into the timid thrust of Sam's finger - and the sound reverberated through the room. "Uhh...uhhnff...Sammy!"

         Encouraged both by his brother's wanton cry, and the swivel of his hips, Sam eagerly picked up the pace, pulling his finger nearly all the way out before thrusting it back as deep as he could get.

         "More, Sam. Please!"

         Sam was fairly certain what Dean was asking for, but had to be sure. "Another-"

         "Yes, fuck, please! Shove it in there, wanna feel it." Dean was suddenly a broken mess, begging and bucking back into the finger fucking into him.

         A part of Sam wanted to hesitate, but his leaking cock was as demanding as Dean. Quickly squirting oil over his middle finger, Sam squeezed it tight to his index finger on the next drag out and then thrust them both in together with a near brutal shove.

         Dean let out a throaty scream, body seizing up tight before his hips gave way to jerk awkwardly against the bed a handful of times before he stilled.

         Sam's eyes grew huge, staring in dismay at his brother beneath him. "Did you just... Fuckin' hell, Dean."

         Moaning against the mattress his face was smashed into, Dean gave a weak roll of his hips.

         Shock fading in light of the realization that his brother had cum...twice, while Sam still remained harder than he'd ever been in his life - and painfully so - Sam growled. Barely even aware of his movements, Sam wiggled his fingers free from Dean's ass and grabbed Dean by his hips. Tugging him up and back, Sam got on his knees.

         The rough manhandling rousing Dean slightly from his post-orgasm haze, he managed to lift his head to look back and mumble, " 'ammy? Wha-"

         "Shut the fuck up, Dean." Taking his throbbing erection in hand, and placing it between the cheeks Dean had released his grip on when he came, Sam thrust up...but not in.

         "Sammy!"

         "Don't worry, Dean. Not gonna shove my cock in that tight hole. This time," Sam offered no more words. Gripping Dean's hips bruisingly tight, he rocked forward again and again, his cock enveloped in the plush warmth of Dean's ass cheeks as he mindlessly sought his own orgasm.

         "I...fuck!" Shaking himself more alert, Dean found Sam's rhythm and gently arched into it. "That's it, Sammy. Come on, baby. Gonna blow your load all over my ass. Watch it drip down my crack and over my balls."

         "Nnnuugh! Dean, De...De... Fuuuck!" Sam's long overdue release shot out between the crack of Dean's ass.

         "Look at it, Sammy." Dean reached back and once more spread himself wide. "Can feel it dripping into my hole. So good, baby."

         Sam's eyes having snapped open at Dean's words, his gaze fixed on the spunk coating his big brother's entrance and his cock pulsed out one more burst against the puffy pucker. Chest still heaving, Sam's hand reached out on it's own accord, two fingers swiping through his own dribbling release - collecting it - and pushing it into Dean's twitching hole.

         "So fucking dirty, little brother," Dean groaned.

         Somewhat coming back to himself, Sam blushed even as he snorted, easing his fingers from Dean's body - Dean collapsing against the mattress with a small whimper - and dropping in a heap next to him on the bed.

 

         A few silent minutes passed before Dean rolled over and tossed a limp arm over Sam's chest. "Damn, and I thought you got pissy and aggressive when I took the last bowl of Corn Pops."

         "Dean," Sam moaned in humiliation. Out from the moment, he just felt young and stupid again - burning flush spreading along his neck and cheeks.

         "Might have to put you to work as one of those scary dominatrix dudes when you get older. Get you some leather and a whip," Dean pressed, a teasing lilt to his tone.

         Sam's hands came up to cover his face, his plea against his palms muffled, "De! Stop!"

         Dean simply chuckled lightly, rubbing soothing circles over Sam's chest and belly. "Know I'm just messin' with ya. 'sides, I...uhh...kinda liked it."

         Hands dropping away, Sam stared at Dean. "Really?"

         Lip caught between his teeth, Dean nodded.

         Sam couldn't help the dimpled beam of satisfaction that came over his face, a small buzz of confidence thrumming through him. "Yeah?"

         Dean rolled his eyes, tugging Sam into his his body. "Yeah. Now shut up and go to sleep before you go getting too damn cocky for my own good."

         Smile still bright, Sam sighed contentedly against Dean's skin and nestled in closer.

 

 

x~X~x  _New Desires_   x~X~x

 


End file.
